What Now?
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Three sisters, two who have been born with magical powers, are now angry at each other. Two of them believe in lies and one of them is confused. Elsa runs away from Arendelle to live by herself as the snow queen, Burn runs away as well to become the fire queen, and Anna is all alone in the castle. What the sisters don't know, is that Hans is behind this. (My version of Frozen.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the re-written version of Fire and Ice. It is completely different. You will understand as you read, I hope. And Burn is in this story. **

"_You_…" Elsa growled angrily, clenching her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white. She slowly began walking straight ahead, her pace growing faster. She pushed guards and people out of her way to the side, earning surprised and fearful looks by the servants in the hall.

"_YOU_!" Elsa screeched, and grabbed her sister by the throat.

"E-ELSA!" Anna choked out in panic, and her older sister threw her against the wall, holding her up by the throat.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED BURN!" Elsa hissed, dropping her sister back on the floor roughly.

Anna yelped as she tripped and fell onto the floor, hitting her head hardly against the floor.

"I didn't kill her! She's DEAD? I didn't kill her! I would never do such a thing!" Anna shouted back, getting back up onto her feet and keeping her distance from her angry sister.

"CAGE HER!" An angry voice echoed from the hall. Elsa whipped around and her eyes widened as she saw Duke and numerous guards running down the hall. Running towards _her_.

The servants in the hall scrambled out of the way, not trying to defend the queen.

Guards raised up their crossbows aimed it towards Elsa. They pulled the crossbows' triggers and the arrows zoomed towards the queen.

Elsa growled angrily and flicked her wrists upwards, creating a thick, yellow wall of ice, and she watched as the wall of ice halted the arrows from hurting her.

Elsa whipped her head around to glare at Anna.

"Look at the mess you created, Anna. Now everything you love will perish," Elsa hissed, and she whipped around and fled down the hall, ice trailing in her wake.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Anna screamed at her, tears forming in her eyes. But it was too late for Elsa to hear anything; she had already disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"I don't need them. They'll be better off without me," Burn murmured to herself, trudging up the mountain of snow.<p>

"My Stupid sister had to freeze the entire world! You've got to be kidding."

Pushing her braid of her behind her neck, the young woman rolled her eyes as she observed her surroundings. She growled under her breath as she noticed all she could see was white snow everywhere.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Burn screeched angrily, tugging on her hair in anger.

She stomped her foot angrily, and a circle wave of heat spread around her. The snow around her instantly melted into water as the fire flew above it, and in a matter of seconds the snow in her area was gone.

"Better," the young woman stated, crossing her arms.

"I still can't believe Anna betrayed me. We…were good sisters…We…did everything together…" Burn murmured, tears filling her eyes.

"But no! She HAD to tell EVERYONE I have powers AND tell everyone I was dead. I am NOT DEAD! It's too late now, 'cause everyone will think I'm a monster! And oh, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… She betrayed me too! She set off an eternal winter and said she didn't love me. What kind of sister is that? Who cares if she shut me out? She shut both Anna and I out. I don't care. I can live by myself. I don't want to become queen anyway. I don't need two sisters who betrayed me. I bet the other betrayed the other!" Burn growled under her breath, and she glanced around her as she noticed she accidentally set the ground on fire.

She groaned loudly in annoyance and snapped her fingers, causing the flames to burn out.

"I guess I can live here…" the young woman remarked, glancing around her once again.

She sighed as she rubbed her arms, the cold stinging her body.

"I hate Elsa…is she trying to kill me? She knows VERY WELL I am a _fire _person and fire does not go with ice and snow…"

Burn blinked and extended her arms out in front of her body. She took a deep sigh and murmured,

"This is gonna be the first time I can use my powers freely…"

"What now…?" Burn whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"The cold never bothered me…anyway…" Elsa mumbled to herself for the hundredth time.<p>

She growled angrily to herself and then she suddenly lashed out, shooting an ice shard at the ice wall and it shattered to the floor.

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Elsa screamed to herself, breathing deeply.

"All this time I try to protect everyone else from me and this is what I get? BETRAYAL? I thought I had two lovingly sisters, and they betray me. Well, Anna did. Burn…Burn! Why did you die? WHY? TELL ME WHY!?" Elsa hissed, the walls of the ice castle turning a darker and deeper yellow, expressing her anger.

"This is all Anna's fault. When that guy told me…What was his name again? Hans? Yeah, Hans…When he told me, I just couldn't. I couldn't hide any longer. Well, lookout Arendelle, because the Snow queen has made her appearance…"

Elsa sniffed slightly, shaking her head as she sat down in a chair made out of ice.

"What now…?" She whispered to herself, tears falling down her cheeks.

A sudden loud thud echoed from downstairs. Elsa jerked in surprise and blinked a few times, and she got up from the chair and walked towards the area of the castle where you could see outside. She leaned over the railing and gasped slightly. It was Hans and a group of men with horses and crossbows.

"No harm is to be done to the queen," Hans explained to his group, and they all nodded. Except for two men. They exchanged glances, their faces serious. They had been ordered by Duke to kill her.

Suddenly, a large boulder of white snow started to move, and a head on top whipped around to face Hans. It growled angrily and stood up, revealing an angry, giant snowman.

The monster roared angrily, spikes popping out of his arms, legs, and a row of sharp icicles on his back. His eyes glowed bright blue, glinting in the snow.

The group of men charged towards the snowman, their swords raised high. The two men mentioned earlier glanced at the doors of the castle, and they saw her.

"The queen!" One of them yelled, one who was burlier than the other.

"After her!" The other man said, and both of them ran towards the staircase of ice that led to the entrance of the ice palace.

Marshmallow, the giant snowman's name, roared angrily and shielded himself as three arrows zoomed towards him. He hissed angrily and stomped his foot towards Hans, who ducked and raised his sword. He sliced the metal blade through Marshmallow's left leg, and he roared in pain. He hopped backwards, towards the cliff, trying to stop Hans from climbing the staircase. The creature roared in surprise as he fell backwards; he was now falling towards the deep canyon below. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Hans climbing the staircase, and he swung his arm across towards him.

His massive hand smashed itself into the staircase, and Hans yelped in horror as he fell. He quickly grabbed onto the railing in hope and glanced down, watching the snowman fall and disappear in the darkness.

Two men helped Hans get onto his feet, and the rest of the group ran towards the entrance as carefully as they could; so the staircase wouldn't break.

Elsa gasped in horror as two men entered her palace, their crossbows raised high, aimed at her. She lifted up her dress with one hand and proceeded to run up the stairs.

"Don't let her escape!"

The snow queen climbed the stairs as quickly as she could, and then she found herself on the second floor. She ran to the center of the room and her eyes went wide when she noticed the men were behind her. The walls of the ice around her turned a dark shade of purple and red, showing fear.

" No, please, stay away! Please!" Elsa begged as the two men circled her, preparing themselves to shoot.

Elsa took in a quick breath as she glanced side to side, her heart pounding in fear.

One of the men to her left pulled the trigger down, and the arrow shot out of the crossbow, flying its way towards Elsa.

The snow queen's eyes went wide and she gasped in horror and fear, and she shut her eyes closed as she raised her arms in front of her. She waited for a few seconds, and she didn't feel anything touch her.

She blinked open her eyes in confusion and gasped, taking a step back. She had created a wall of yellow ice in front of her, and the arrow was stuck in place inside of it.

Elsa panicked even further as the two men circled her again, shouting to each other to shoot again.

Elsa took in a deep breath and she blasted a wave of ice towards the two men, and they dodged it quickly, one of them tripping over.

Elsa's arms were still extended out, guilt written all over her face. She didn't want to hurt them. But she had to defend herself.

The two men were now on both sides of her, trying to get a good shot to shoot her. Elsa whipped her head back and forth, keeping an eye on both of them in case they pulled the trigger down.

Elsa turned to the skinnier man and she flicked her hand towards him, and sharp icicles flew towards him. They lifted him off his feet and pinned him to the wall in a flash, one sharp shard of ice held right under his chin.

The young woman's eyes flicked to the side, her body trying to detect the other man's movement. She turned her head towards him and blasted ice towards his direction, the ice blast knocking the crossbow out of his hands. He stumbled backwards in shock and tried to run to the left, but the woman flicked her wrist upwards, creating a wall of ice to block him. He tried running the other direction, but she created another wall of ice. She blasted an energy of ice towards him once again, creating a medium sized wall of yellow ice that was slowly moving towards him.

It pushed him backwards towards the door behind him, and he was slowly being crushed, but then the ice door behind him broke into pieces, and the man was pushed outside.

Elsa didn't realize she was daring the two mans' lives to death.

**Author's Note: So how was it? Next chapter will be up soon! Please, please leave reviews! Reviews are extremely appreciated by me, I love them. Thank you all for reading this. Thanks! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps sounded from behind Elsa, but the young woman didn't notice. Hans was in the front of the group that was forming from the back, and he halted the group before they could go any further.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans exclaimed, noticing the two men that were trapped and were close to death.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans said, narrowing his eyes at Elsa.

The words entered Elsa's mind slowly, and she slowly stopped blasting ice at the wall. She realized what she was doing and panted in disbelief, slowly turning her head towards Hans with wide eyes. What was she doing, trying to kill these innocent men?

_No, I'm not a monster_, Elsa thought in fear, gulping at the thought. The man who was trapped in the icicles saw his chance. He lifted up his crossbow and aimed it towards Elsa. He then pulled the trigger down.

The arrow flew towards Elsa.

A wall of ice shot up in front of Elsa, blocking the arrow from hitting her. The young woman gasped at the sudden movement and realized what had happened, and she growled angrily at the man.

"You think you can _kill me_?" Elsa asked, anger hinted in her voice. Suddenly, the castle started to shake violently. Elsa gasped in shock as she almost lost her balance and she created a small block of ice to grip onto.

The ice chandelier rocked back and forth dangerously, the bright light shining in all directions.

"Leave now!" Elsa hissed at Hans, narrowing her eyes.

"And that's an _order_," she growled, clenching her fists in anger.

_**Page Break**_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Burn howled, blasting a jet of fire towards two men. She whipped around and stomped her foot hardly on the ground, causing multiple waves of fire to pulse around her body. She whipped her head around angrily and waved her hands in front of her, creating a massive fireball.

"Shoot the monster!" A short man called out. It was Duke.

Burn pushed the fireball in front of her and it flew towards the men, and one of them got burned slightly.

"GET AWAY, NOW!" Burn screeched, her heart pounding in complete anger. They wouldn't leave her alone! She just wants to be alone!

"KILL HER!" Duke hissed, and a man from behind Burn lurked behind her.

Burn yelped in horror as two hands grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the ground. She struggled to get up as she was pinned by two heavy men, and she screeched in horror as a chain was wrapped around her neck. A _chain_?

The two men got off of her as soon as they wrapped the metal, cold chain around Burn's neck, and they yanked the long rope of metal backwards.

Burn gasped for air as she was yanked backwards, the chain hurting her neck roughly. She fell on her back and she yelped in pain as she hit her head on the hot floor.

She growled, anger boiling up in her body.

She hissed and pushed herself up to her knees and hands, pulling back on the chain. But the two men holding the metal contraption were stronger.

A man from behind grabbed Burn's shoulders and pushed her to the ground again, pressing his hands against her back so she wouldn't get up.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Burn screeched, and she coughed out smoke and steam.

Duke took a few steps forward, a few feet away from Burn's head. She glared up at him with an angry look.

"Put _IT _to sleep," Duke ordered, glaring right back at Burn.

Another man stepped towards the trapped woman, holding something in his hand. Burn's pupils narrowed slightly when she saw what he was holding. She immediately started trying to break free out of the man's pin on her, but he was stronger.

"NO, STOP! LET ME GO, NOW!" Burn wailed, watching as the man stepped closer. In less than a second two other men grabbed Burn's arms and held them down on the floor, preventing her from hitting anyone. Another man held her head down as well, and the young woman was now completely disabled to move.

"NO!" Burn screamed, watching as the guy with the object kneeled down next to her right side and held the object near her arm.

The next thing Burn felt was a sting in her arm, a needle entering her arm and injecting something into her blood. The man pulled the needle back out and stepped away towards the rest of the group.

The men holding Burn down quickly got off of her and stepped away from her, the two men holding the chain still behind her with the metal rope in their hands.

Burn moaned and shook her head, a wave of dizziness engulfing her mind. She opened her eyes and everything around her was spinning, as if she was drunk…but she wasn't drunk.

She hiccupped slightly and glanced up, and she suddenly fell on her side, hitting her head against the floor once again. She felt the chain on her neck being pulled slightly as well, and she blinked several times, trying to stay awake.

The last thing Burn saw was the corners of her vision being swallowed by black shadows, and she closed her eyes, falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get it, what's happening to Elsa?" Anna mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Elsa has gone nuts, and she has no idea where Burn went. Is Burn really dead…? But she didn't kill her!

Anna wiped away a tear from her cheek and buried her face in her lap. Her two sisters are gone…why?

The young princess sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She feels so sad…so broken.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head up and glanced at the door.

"Princess Anna?" It was Kai. The princess wiped away the tears on her face and hopped off of her bed, running towards the door. She opened the door slowly and saw Kai standing there, and he bowed respectfully and stood straight back up.

"Yes, Kai?" Anna softly asked, forcing a fake smile on her face.

"Your sister, she's…she is in the dungeon," Kai gulped, unsure of how the princess would react.

"My _sister_?!" Anna breathed, different emotions flooding into her. She quickly bolted out of the room, running down the hall.

"Thanks Kai!" Anna shouted before disappearing around the corner.

**-Page Break-**

"WHAT WAS IN THAT NEEDLE?" Burn growled, glaring at the guard in front of her.

"I told you, your majesty, it was only to keep you asleep for a short while," the guard replied back calmly, standing straight with his spear in his hand outside the cage bars.

Burn snorted; smoke trailing out of her mouth. She glared down at the cuffs on her hands, and back at the guard.

Burn pricked her head as she heard fast footsteps echoing across the hallway.

_Wonder who can run so fast like that. Only Anna can run that fast. Surely, it will not be her. I bet she doesn't want to see me. _

The footsteps halted in front of the cage, the guard bowing as the person stopped next to him.

"Princess Anna," the guard said respectfully. Burn glanced up with wide eyes as she heard that familiar name.

"Anna?" Burn mumbled in confusion as she turned around to face the bars. Surely, Anna was standing right there.

"Burn! You're…you're not dead!" Anna said happily, wrapping her fingers around the bars.

"Why are you locked up?" Anna asked confused, cocking her eyebrows. The princess turned to the guard and said,

"Open the cell."

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna, but I cannot open the cell," the guard replied back, glancing at Anna.

"What?" Anna whispered, frowning. "You have to! That's my sister in there!"

"I have been instructed by Duke of Weselton to not allow anyone to get near her." The guard was about to say 'near the monster,' but he decided not to anger the princess.

"She's my _SISTER_. She wouldn't hurt me! Now open it!" Anna ordered with a more commanding tone.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the guard sighed, moving to the side and picking the lock with the key. The door opened and the guard stepped to the side, allowing Anna to walk inside. Quickly the princess ran into the room and kneeled down beside Burn, giving her a big hug. Although Burn couldn't wrap her arms around Anna, she still enjoyed it as she leaned forward and felt Anna hug her.

"I missed you so much, Burn! Are you alright?" Anna breathed, hugging Burn tighter.

"Yes, Anna, I'm alright," Burn replied softly, silently remembering what Anna had 'done' to her.

"Is it true…?" Burn asked as they both broke apart from the hug, Burn glancing up into Anna's eyes.

"What?" Anna asked, confused at the strange question.

"That you…told everyone I had…powers…? And that…you told everyone I was dead," Burn said, sniffing slightly.

"Wait, what? Who said that? I never said that, Burn," Anna replied, frowning further in much more confusion.

"A guy, a prince, told me that you did that. That you revealed my secret to everyone and made them believe I died."

Anna gasped, shaking her head. "Burn, don't think like that. I would never do that!"

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did you believe him right away…?" She asked, cocking her head.

Burn frowned at the question. And then it hit her like a brick. How could she be so stupid? He was lying!

"Uh…I…yeah…" Burn mumbled, glancing at the floor.

"Okay, so that means he was lying," Anna concluded, tapping her chin.

"How can I believe what you're saying…?" Burn asked, glancing up at her younger sister.

"Pshh, I'm your sister! We've trusted each other the day we met. I would never lie to you, Burn," Anna said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right," Burn said, smiling.

"So we're good?" Anna asked, blinking at Burn.

"Yeah, we're good," Burn said, smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she?" Hans asked, glancing at the short man in front of him.

"You mean _it_. In the dungeon, of course," Duke replied with annoyance, rolling his eyes.

The prince glared at the other man and passed by him without another word.

The prince from the southern islands walked towards the dungeons, snow covering his boots. Snowflakes fell down from the sky as well. It wasn't supposed to be winter in the middle of summer. Hans chuckled to himself. He'll put an end to this winter. And he'll soon be crowned king; on _his _island. His plan is succeeding so far. The three sisters are now enemies, and nothing can stop him now.

Hans entered the long hallway that led to the dungeons. It was so damp and the light was dim, candles hanging on the walls. The man turned the corner and at the end of the hallway he saw one guard standing by a cell.

As the prince walked down the hall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two things: A paper and a needle.

He stopped in front of the guard. Hans saw the young woman chained inside the cell, her back facing him. He turned his head towards the guard.

"Open the cell. I'm here to claim her as mine," Hans told the guard standing in front of him.

"I am not allowed to open the cell to anyone, sir," the guard replied. Huffing in annoyance, Hans held up the paper in front of the guard, inches away from his face.

"This paper says I have the right to take her. Duke of Weselton gave me permission to take her," Hans growled, losing his patience.

The guard raised an eyebrow and grabbed the paper, and started to read it.

The guard handed the paper back to Hans. He moved to the side and inserted the key into the lock pick, and opened the door for Hans to enter.

"Thank you," the prince growled, although he didn't mean it.

The man stepped inside, gripping onto the needle hardly. He approached the woman.

Burn glanced behind her and saw the man. She gasped and turned her body the other way to face him.

"It's- It's you! You…you liar! You lied to me! Anna didn't do those horrible things!" Burn growled, and Hans noticed the room temperature was rising incredibly fast.

"Yes, I did lie. That was my plan, and it isn't even finished yet," Hans calmly replied, smirking at her. Hans knew she would find out eventually, and he doesn't find it necessary to keep it a secret from her anymore.

"Even Elsa hating you and saying she doesn't love you is a lie. Of course she loves you. Your sister is up in the North Mountains, living all by herself. You're lucky I didn't kill her."

"What do you want?" Burn growled at him, glaring into his eyes.

"You," Hans replied to her, and then he revealed the needle and waved it at her.

"You're coming with me to the southern islands," he said, and then he suddenly lunged forward. Burn didn't have time to react as Hans pinned her to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Burn yelped, pressure increasing on her body.

Hans carefully injected the needle into Burn's arm, and quickly got off of her. Burn gasped for breath and got up onto her knees, panting heavily.

"You JERK!" Burn hissed; smoke trailing out of her mouth.

"What's your name again? Huh, I think it's…Burn…?" Hans chuckled, grinning as he watched the woman get annoyed even further.

Burn didn't get a chance to hiss back as she fainted right there, falling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa stared at the animal in front of her. Where did that animal come from? A minute ago it wasn't there…and now it suddenly appeared.

The white wolf twitched its ears, glancing up at Elsa. The young woman noticed the wolf's left eye was the color blue, the color of snow and ice, and its right eye was red, the color of fire.

The creature blinked at Elsa, tilting its head as it observed her. The wolf gave a soft bark and sat down, grinning.

"I never knew I'd look this gorgeous in human form," the wolf spoke, and for a moment Elsa thought she was going nuts. Wolfs can't talk! She's going crazy…

"My name is Burna. As you can see, I'm clearly a wolf," Burna introduced, getting up onto her paws and circling Elsa slowly.

"Elsa, isn't it?" The animal asked, glancing up at the queen. The woman gulped and nodded, staring at the wolf.

"You can talk? I'm going crazy, aren't I? How are you talking to me?" Elsa said, rubbing her eyes and glancing back at the wolf as if she had disappeared.

"Relax," Burna soothed, chuckling and shaking her head. She sat in front of the lady.

"There's nothing to worry about…_yet_," the dog sighed, scratching her head with her back paw.

"Let me clear up some things for you, shall I? You are basically _me_, I'm Elsa. And I have a good friend of yours, a sister, with me. I'm her too. You have a sister named Burn, right?" The wolf asked, grinning at the lady.

Elsa nodded, blinking a few times.

"Take a good look at my eyes," the wolf cooed, raising her snout higher so the woman could see.

"This eye," Burna pointed at her blue eye, "represents you. This eye," she pointed at the red eye, "represents Burn, your sister."

"In easier terms, I'm half you and half Burn. Got it?" The wolf commented, tilting her head.

"And, I'm not a nice wolf. I'm an evil wolf. And soon, both you and your sister will encounter each other deep in southern isles and both of you will fight to the death. That's where I come in. You see, my dear self, your powers are much more than what you see now," Burna hissed, scrunching up her wet nose.

"Your powers will only grow stronger. Burn's powers are already close to transforming her. Your powers aren't strong enough. Don't worry, let me help you!" Burna growled, and then she suddenly lunged forward towards Elsa.

The snow queen screeched in horror as the wolf flew towards her chest, and to her surprise, the wolf disappeared inside her. Elsa stumbled back, clutching her stomach in unbearable pain.

Ice shards from Elsa's body flew in all directions, smashing into the ice walls around her. Every time she took a step, ice waves would pulse around her body. Snowflakes dropped from the ceiling, and in a matter of seconds there was a blizzard in the castle.

Elsa screeched in pain, clenching her teeth together, her eyes squeezed shut.

Then, the wolf jumped out of Elsa's body, and she landed on the ground, snorting in approval. Burna whipped around, grinning as she watched Elsa struggle to keep her powers under control.

Burna sighed, "It's so much easier being a lone wolf, Elsa. Soon, you'll love using your powers to turn into a wolf. And oh, it'll be so great to watch you and I battle. By 'I', I mean Burn. Don't forget, I'm Elsa _and _Burn," Burna hissed, and the wolf's eyes glowed brightly, chuckling at the woman.

"Once you glance at Burn, your powers will activate themselves. Good luck, my dear self," Burna growled, before disappearing in a cloud flurry of snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Burn shifted slightly in her sleep, her mind slowly awakening. She blinked open her eyes, but shut them back closed as bright sunlight hit her eyes, and she turned her head the other way, where there was no light at all.

She opened her eyelids and saw a large, wooden brown wall. She didn't know what was on the other side, but it was just too bright. She pushed herself to her side and held herself up on her side with her elbow. Blinking in confusion, the young woman noticed there were shackles connected to her wrists. She started to panic and moved her legs, but noticed her ankles were chained as well.

A cold sensation ran down her spine, the source coming from her neck. She leaned her head down and something freezing cold met her chin. Burn shivered and flinched back, and realized there was a round chain around her neck. The woman also realized the chains attached to her were connected to the large wooden wall right next to her.

For a moment, Burn was puzzled in thoughts. Where was she? Where's Anna?

Then, the memories of what had happened yesterday poured into her mind. She narrowed her eyes angrily, her pupils thinning slightly at the bright light when she whipped her head around to stare at the door that was sitting there.

"Where is he…?" Burn growled quietly, steam pouring out of her mouth. She perked her head up as she heard footsteps thudding against the floor, and she watched as the door flew open.

Hans was standing there, grinning at Burn as he stepped into the room and closed the door shut forcefully behind him. He stepped in front of the chained woman.

"Had a nice nap?" Hans asked, crossing his arms. Burn huffed in annoyance and ignored his ridiculous question. She glanced away.

"Can't speak? Aw, too bad."

"Shut. Up." Burn hissed angrily, clenching her fists.

The prince rolled his eyes. "If you haven't figured it out yet, we are on the boat, heading to the southern islands."

"I've also planned a little…special little event. Just the two of us," he said, smirking at Burn.

"You will be marrying me."

"WHAT?!" Burn hissed, whipping around to glance at him. Hatred was filled in her eyes.

"I am _NOT _marrying you!" She growled, pulling on the chain roughly, causing her to wince in pain. Hans chuckled, smiling at the angry woman.

"Oh, yes you are, Burn. Once you marry me, I get to be king. Don't _you _want to be queen? I thought you did…" Hans slyly said.

"No way. I am not marrying you," Burn growled, blinking at him. In a swift, fast movement, Burn found herself being held onto the wall, Hans' hand pressed against her neck. She gasped for air, and she looked into his eyes in fear. She was being pinned onto the wall so high her feet didn't even touch the ground. She placed her hands around his wrist, trying to gasp for air, then chains rattling at the movement.

"Yes you are. You will marry me," Hans growled, staring into Burn's red eyes.

"Y-You…can't force a w-woman to m-marry you…" Burn choked, glaring right back into the man's eyes.

"I can do whatever I want. End of story."

Burn growled angrily, taking in a short gasp for air. She blinked at him in complete rage.

"And, we will have kids together. Whether you like it or not," Hans hissed, grinning at her reaction.

Burn's expression suddenly dropped in shock. What did he just say…? Horror and fear rose in her chest. She felt her heart pound quickly in utter fear. He won't do such a thing…right?

"And it will happen. Now," Hans said.

Burn's eyes widened in horror.

**Author's Note: Remember, this story is still rated T, so you have NOTHING to be worried about. Leave reviews please. Until next time, folks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hans lunged forward, aiming to grab Burn's neck. The woman screamed as he reached forward towards her. Instantly, she scratched his face.

The man screamed in pain and pressed a hand up to the cut, which was dripping with blood. The woman fell onto the floor and took in a big breath, and breathed out, flames fuming out of her mouth. Hans yelped again and growled angrily, determined to get to her.

Burn frantically yanked on the chains, trying to rip them off, but they were too strong and hard. She cried out in fear as Hans pushed her to the ground, pinning her body roughly.

"Get off me!" Burn cried in fear as she realized he was _on top _of her. Hans quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. He tried to stab it into Burn's arm.

Burn's eyes widened in terror as she spotted the needle. If she gets stabbed, it's over. It's over!

Hans saw the perfect opportunity when Burn lost focus for a moment. He swung his arm down and stabbed the needle into Burn's arm…

"_No_…" Burn whispered as the liquid entered her body. She glanced at Hans with wide eyes.

"Now you can't stop me," Hans said, reaching towards her neck again.

"_BUT I CAN, YOU JERK!_" A voice screeched in the air, and Hans stopped in surprise.

A wolf smashed into Hans's side, throwing him off of the woman. He slammed into the wall and he moaned in pain as he fell onto the floor.

The sound of paws landing on the wooden floor sounded; the source landing besides Burn protectively.

Burn glanced to her side and saw a red wolf standing there, ears perked, tail held high. The wolf was growling angrily, its eyes narrowed at Hans in disgust.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO _RAPE _MY HUMAN FORM, JERK?" The wolf howled, baring her sharp teeth.

The wolf turned its head towards Burn, and the wolf's face expression turned from anger to kindness.

"My name's Burna. Now go, Burn. I'll get you to safety soon. Go!" Burna said, nudging the woman. Burn gasped and scrambled to her feet, not hesitating to listen. The wolf opened her jaws and clamped them around the chains on Burn's body, and they broke in half like twigs.

Burn, without hesitating, bolted towards the door, pulled it open, and exited the room quickly.

Burna whipped around to face Hans, who was on his knees, spitting out blood. He glanced up at the wolf, confusion rising up in him.

The red wolf growled angrily, baring her teeth once more as she slowly padded towards the man.

"You will _pay. _NO ONE hurts Burn. NO ONE hurts Elsa. NO ONE can escape ME!" Burna growled, and she lunged towards the man with a loud roar.

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Hey, I'm wondering, how many of you guys think Burna is a good wolf or a bad wolf? Leave it in the reviews! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Burn panted for breath as she pressed her back against the wall. She glanced at the door that led to the outside of the boat. She just couldn't go in there. If they see her, they'll capture her again.

_I should be able to survive. I have powers! _Burn thought to herself angrily, but shook the thought out of her mind.

The sound of paws thudding on the floor sounded, and the woman glanced around the corner and saw Burna walking towards her. She noticed there was human blood stuck to her teeth.

"Are you alright?" Burna asked, twitching her ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Burn said, confused why a wolf was talking to her.

"I killed the guy, by the way. He won't bother you or your sisters anymore," Burna said, flicking her fluffy tail.

"What?!" Burn breathed, disbelief in her voice. "You murdered him? Why?"

"I couldn't just let him hurt you. Anyway, I have two personalities. A good one and a bad one. Your sister, Elsa, already has seen by bad one. You're seeing my good one. Follow me," Burna barked, walking towards the door.

The wolf stopped inches away from the door when she noticed the woman wasn't following her.

"If you want to go to safety, come." The wolf nudged the door open and skipped up the stairs.

Burn took in a big breath, trying to calm herself down. She slowly walked towards the stairs, watching the wolf stop at the top. The wolf nodded her head to continue up, and she did so.

"Just stay close to me. Don't try to fight or anything. Oh, and let me tell you something. I'm basically _you_. Except our personalities are different. I'm a wolf, you're a human, but we are similar in some ways. I have fire powers, just like you do, okay? Watch how I use my fire powers in ways _you yourself _can learn how to use it," Burna said as Burn neared her.

The red wolf blinked as she spotted other men walking around the boat, not knowing that the prince was dead and the prisoner was free.

The wolf snorted angrily and walked forward, her two eyes glowing brightly in the sunlight. Burn followed behind her, glancing around at the men who haven't noticed them yet.

_I'm dead…_

"Hey!" A man shouted, dropping a box of fish. He pointed at Burn. "She's escaped! Capture her!"

All at once, everyone grabbed their weapons and charged at Burn, some people noticing the wolf in front of her. Burn shut her eyes closed in fear and waited for a weapon to injure her, but instead, the sounds of fire echoed and men screaming were heard.

Burn blinked open her eyes in confusion and gasped in shock at what she was seeing. Fire puddles were _everywhere_. Some of the men were burned all over, their skin black and crusty. Some of them were thrown over board.

Burna opened her jaws and let out a loud, long howl, and fire blasted out of her jaws. It created a giant hole in the boat.

"How…" Burn whispered, observing how the wolf was using its fire powers.

"Practice. You can do these things too, you know. And that's why, I'm gonna teach you," Burna said, smiling at the woman.

"Alright, let's go. We're not going to Arendelle. We're going to Elsa's Ice Palace," Burna said, hopping onto a box.


	9. Chapter 9

"She's gone! Where is my sister?!" Anna asked the guard, panic in her voice.

"Prince Hans from the southern isles took her. They are heading towards the southern isles," the guard replied calmly, not caring about the information he shared.

"Why did you let him take the princess?!" Anna growled, but she didn't wait for an answer from the guard. She bolted down the hall, turned the corner, and exited the dungeons. She sighed in relief when she realized there wasn't a blizzard. There was just snow covered on the ground.

Sniffing, Anna frantically ran forward, a plan forming in the back of her mind.

In the mountains, Elsa was slowly recovering from what had happened a while ago. She pressed her hand against her head, and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. But it wasn't working. Something wasn't right.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A cheery, little voice said.

Elsa gasped and stood up, blinking as she glanced around the room in search of the sudden voice.

"Who's there?" Elsa asked in surprise, her heart pounding in fear.

The woman glanced down when she saw something white waddling towards her on the floor. She yelped in fear and stepped back, and her eyes widened when she noticed what it was.

"Olaf…?" Elsa whispered, staring at the snowman. The snowman waved at her and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi Elsa! It's nice to see you!" Olaf happily stated, blinking at the snow queen.

"Y-You're alive?" She asked in complete disbelief and confusion. Snowmen cannot talk, walk, or live!

"Uh…? I think so…?" Olaf wondered, waving his twig arms.

"You created me, remember that?" The little snowman stated, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah…" Elsa confirmed in a low murmur. She glanced down at her hands. Her powers can make snow come to life? That's…incredible!

"I love your home! It's so cool," Olaf said, walking around the area.

"Thanks…" Elsa said with a smile, watching the snowman observe the furniture.

"So, where are your friends?" Olaf asked, turning to face the woman. Elsa frowned, not sure how to answer the question.

"What friends?" Elsa asked in confusion, staring at the living snowman.

"The people that live here with you. Are they here?"

"Oh…" Elsa said sadly, "I live alone."

Olaf was confused. "Why do you live alone?"

Elsa shook her head, glancing away. "I have two sisters…one of them killed the other…"

Olaf gasped slightly, taking in what she said. That's just horrible!

"I don't want to talk about it, Olaf…" Elsa sighed, walking towards the chair.

"Okay," Olaf understood, nodding his head. He glanced around once more and looked at Elsa.

"Can I live here?" He asked happily, smiling at the woman, trying to cheer her up.

Elsa glanced up at him, smiling warmly at him. "Sure," she said.

"Hurray!" Olaf cheered, and he started walking towards the downstairs staircase.

"I'll be back!" He said before heading down the stairs.

"Alright, looks like we're here," Anna mumbled, glancing up at the large castle in front of her. It was magnificent. Who knows how it'll look like inside the castle itself?

She climbed off of her grey stallion, and petted his head. The horse neighed happily and watched as Anna reached into her bag and pulled out a red apple.

"Here you go. Stay right here, okay?" Anna said, and the horse nodded happily as he took the apple in his teeth. The young princess chuckled and started walking towards the staircase of ice.

"Wow…" Anna whispered as she observed the outside of the castle while she was climbing.

Once she reached the top, she glanced at the door and took a big breath. Then, she banged her fist against the ice door a couple of times. A few moments later, the doors slowly separated and spread apart, allowing the princess to enter.

"It opened!" Anna whispered in delight, glad that the door didn't remain closed. She hesitantly walked inside, admiring the beauty of the inside of the castle.

Something poked Anna's leg.

"AHH!" Anna yelped and scrambled back, glancing down in front of her. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A snowman greeted, waving one of his arms at her.

The princess was so frightened she didn't reply back. She just stared at it. Is that a talking snowman?!

"…W-What are you?!" Anna said, blinking at the alive snowman.

"I'm Olaf! A snowman!" Olaf replied, smiling at the woman.

"Uhh…" Anna mumbled, nervously glancing around the castle. Where was Elsa?

"What brings you here to Elsa's castle?" The snowman curiously asked, tilting his head.

"Elsa's here? Where is she?" Anna asked, looking down at the little snowman.

"She's upstairs! Follow me!" He happily said and hopped towards the stairs quickly, the princess following behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa stood outside on her balcony, watching the sky and the mountains. She observed the pure white snow that lay on the mountains and the ground.

From behind her, Olaf waddled into the room. He smiled happily and glanced at Anna, pointing a finger at the queen. Anna raised an eyebrow and glanced at his pointing direction, and she smiled widely when she saw her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna breathed, stepping towards the queen. Elsa jumped in surprise as she was snapped out of her thoughts and whipped around, her eyes widening when she saw Anna.

"A-Anna?" Elsa asked, and it was obvious that the princess had startled her.

"Hey Elsa! Sorry for startling you. What are you doing here?" Anna asked, smiling at the woman. Elsa frowned as she stepped back, pressing her back against the railing of the balcony.

"What kind of question is that, Anna? What are _you _doing here?" Elsa replied, blinking at her younger sister.

"I'm here to bring you back home, Elsa. You set off an eternal winter back at Arendelle!"

Elsa snorted, rolling her eyes. "You expect me to believe you? Aren't you scared of me after what I did to you back at the castle? You killed Burn!" The queen angrily said, gripping onto the railing.

Anna realized she hadn't told her that Burn was alive and that all three of them were tricked.

"Oh my, Elsa! Wait! Before we say anything else, I need to tell you something. Burn is still alive! I saw her a few hours ago!"

"Yeah right! You're making up more lies!" Elsa snapped back, narrowing her eyes. Light snowflakes started falling around Elsa's body.

Anna sighed. "Elsa, I would _never _lie to you. Really, she's alive. I did NOT kill her. She was being held prisoner in the dungeons back at Arendelle."

Elsa's expression immediately faded. It was as if a part of her believed Anna.

"What?! She's in prison?! Why?!" Elsa asked her sister, stepping towards her.

"Some of the people believe she's a monster. Okay, just hear me out. This is going to be _very _hard to explain. Burn told me that a guy named Hans told her that _I _told everyone that she had fire powers and that you don't love her…"

Elsa stared at Anna with wide eyes, Anna's words ringing in her head. The queen was stunned. Every thing she believed in…all those beliefs of her sisters betraying her. They are _lies_. And she recognized that name. Hans. Hans was the one who told _her _herself that Anna killed Burn. Is Anna really saying the truth…? Of course she is! She's her sister! Elsa was lost for words…

"I…I believe you…" Elsa whispered, looking up at Anna. The princess sighed in relief and smiled softly at the older woman. Finally, Elsa believes her!

"Also…not to ruin the moment or anything, but even though Burn is alive, she's gone," Anna explained sadly.

"What…?" Elsa asked, a feared look on her face

"Don't worry, I know where she is! Hans took her to the southern isles. I don't know if they are there yet, but I'm sure we can get her back," Anna explained.

"Hans is a bad guy. Everything he said to you and Burn are lies. Come on, we got to go get Burn!" Anna said, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Oh," a sly voice echoed in the air.

Anna stopped as she saw a wolf blockings the exit.

"She's already here," Burna chuckled, nodding towards Burn.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna smiled happily as she glanced at Burn.

"Burn!" Anna exclaimed happily, running towards the woman. Anna hugged Burn tightly, happy that her sister was back. Burn smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Anna as well.

"Anna! I missed you so much!" Burn said, not noticing Elsa at first.

Burna grinned, observing Elsa, waiting for her powers to activate. But nothing happened. Elsa started walking towards the two sisters happily.

Burna stopped grinning and perked her head up, twitching her ears multiple times. Why wasn't it working?!

"Elsa!" Burn said as Anna released her. Elsa and Burn hugged as well, not noticing how annoyed Burna looked.

Burna growled angrily, stepping towards the three.

"What are you doing?" Burna hissed, baring her teeth. She narrowed her eyes at Elsa. "You're supposed to be killing Burn right now! Uh, I mean, wait, not killing her! Don't kill her. That's just mean. Put on a show! Now!" Burna said, twitching her ears again.

The dog whimpered, her ears laying flat. All she wanted was to see them use their powers!

Burn and Elsa broke apart from the hug.

"Where were you?" Anna asked, looking up at Burn in worry.

"Hans was taking me to the southern isles and…" Burn trailed off, the horrible thought coming into her mind.

"You can tell us back home, okay?" Elsa said, noticing Burn's uneasiness. Burn nodded, agreeing with her.

"Wait, you're coming back home?!" Anna breathed with a smile, glancing back at Elsa. Elsa smiled at her and nodded.

Burna huffed and stood up, silently watching the three. The wolf tilted her head and turned around, trying to leave as quietly as possible.

Anna saw Burna from the corner of her eye and it brought her attention.

"Did you bring that wolf with you?" Anna asked Burn, and the young woman nodded.

"Her name is Burna. And she rescued me from Hans. She's the reason why I'm here with you guys," Burn replied, glancing at Burna.

Burna stopped in her tracks, silently hoping that they won't do anything to her. However, Burna silently prayed that they'd invite her over.

"Wait, I saw her before. But why isn't she the color of white snow?" Elsa asked, frowning at the wolf.

"Wait, white? I see her as red!" Burn said in confusion, glancing at Elsa with a raised eyebrow.

"I see her as the colors of the rainbow," Anna pointed out. Elsa and Burn exchanged glances as if to say, 'What the fudge?!'

"What the actual heck Anna!" Burn said, causing Anna to laugh as well.

"Nah, just kidding," Anna said, recovering from her laughing fit, "I see her half red and half white," Anna admitted, chuckling.

Burna snorted. "I'll be going now. Since you obviously don't need me," the wolf sadly said, walking towards the balcony.

Stopping in her tracks, the wolf said, "Sorry Elsa. For what I did to you earlier."

"Where do you live?" Anna asked, cocking her head.

"I don't have a home," the animal simply answered, raising her snout.

Anna gasped with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Elsa! Can we keep her? Please?" Anna asked, looking up at Elsa. The queen frowned in protest.

"What? No, we can't keep a wolf in the castle!"

Burna perked her head as she heard Anna ask, but folded her ears in sadness as she heard Elsa protest.

"Come on, Elsa," Burn said, gently elbowing the queen. "She can talk, she doesn't have a home, and she has powers! Isn't that awesome?"

"Please, Elsa?" Anna begged, hopping over to the wolf that had turned around to face them. The princess kneeled down and petted the wolf's head.

Burna cooed happily and blinked at Elsa.

"Fine…" Elsa sighed, although it was obvious she was happy too.

"YAY!" Both Anna and Burn cheered, and Anna hugged the wolf happily around her neck. Burna howled in joy, glad that she had a new home.

**Author's Note: This is NOT the final chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going to happen to this place?" Anna asked as she glanced up at the large ice castle.

Elsa shrugged, "I might as well melt it. But I don't really know how…"

"I'll melt it," Burn volunteered, raising her hands and aiming towards the castle. A flurry of flames floated out of her hands, and it started circling the castle in all directions. The ice slowly melted, the blue particles drooping downwards strangely. Soon, the whole ice castle was perished.

"Let's go home," Burn said, lowering her arms to her sides.

The wolf on the ground wagged her tail, sitting in the snow. She stood up and shook her fur, sending snow flying in all directions.

"So, they're not gonna kill us?" Anna asked Elsa, tilting her head. Her sister let out a short, surprised laugh.

"Of course they aren't going to kill us. I explained everything to them and they are fine with it. Besides, Arendelle isn't covered in snow anymore," Elsa gingerly responded, placing a quill on the table.

Anna nodded. "And what did you do with that guy, Duke?" She asked, flicking at the quill her sister had just put down.

"I cut off all trades with his island and he won't be bothering any of us," the queen replied, starting to walk down the hall, Anna following behind.

"Where's Burn?" Elsa asked, scratching her head gently.

"I don't know. Probably in our room, maybe," Anna replied.

"And where's Burna?"

"Burna is with Burn too. Also, why did Burn wanted to talk to you privately? And how come _I _wasn't invited?" Anna asked, placing her hands on her hips. Elsa stopped walking, her eyes widening as her sister asked.

"It was something personal she wanted to tell me," Elsa answered, starting to walk down the hall again, Anna following her again.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be with Burn. You know where to find us," Anna said as she skidded to a halt in front of her and Burn's room. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Oh," Anna said as she saw that Burn was lying on the bed, asleep.

"What?" Elsa asked from behind, glancing at Anna.

"Burn's asleep," the princess whispered, peeking in further into the room. She glanced down at the floor and saw Burna lying there, asleep as well.

"And Burna's in there, too."

The princess closed the door quietly. She turned to face her older sister.

"So, what are you going to do?" Anna asked, looking up at the ceiling for no reason.

"Anna, I'm sorry for what I did to you before…" Elsa said, ignoring Anna's question. "I shouldn't have done that. I was so stupid to do that to you…"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "It's okay, Elsa. I know you didn't mean it. You were just angry, that's all. I forgive you, don't worry."

Anna didn't wait for an answer as she opened the door again, stepping inside. "See you later, I guess?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you later," she said with a smile.

**Author's Note: Okay…so how was the ending? Strange? Good? I don't know. Please review! Thanks for reading this story! Oh, I feel like I haven't explained a lot of things in the story. If you're confused, PM me and I will be glad to explain to you! **


End file.
